Maybe it was the Banana
by NoahBody
Summary: Sirius thinks that it might have been the banana, but then again, there were allot of things that atracted him to Remus that day. Remus himself, for one. SLASH Some adult referances and language. SB/RL obviously


Maybe it's the banana. Yes, it's the banana. Or perhaps it's the chocolate, gently kissing his upper lip, making me jealous. Perhaps it's both, or neither. I suppose it could easily be the fact that he's beautiful, and I know it. Or maybe that he doesn't know.

There is innocence, in his not knowing. But his innocence doesn't concern me right now. What concerns me is the fact that he is masticating a chocolate covered banana in a way that that makes my mind jump from 'masticating' to 'masturbating' quickly.

It's amazing that anyone can make a banana look more sexual than a dildo. He can manage. Oh boy can he manage. It makes me want to jump him and see if he notices me replacing that banana with… well something else. I'm equally fruity you know, must be if I'm thinking this about another guy.

Oh lord, that's enough to make you hard, imagining those lips around a different banana. Who knows, I may be willing to dip it in chocolate for him. He loves chocolate. Oh my. He's looking at me. Smile and wave. Don't smile that big, he'll think you're a creep you idiot. Think he'll notice if I slam my head on the table? I'm such an idiot.

He thinks I'm an idiot I bet. He'd rather have his damn fruit.

"Well you can have your fruit!" Did I just say that?

"Pardon me?" He's looking at me. Merlin I could just avada kadavera myself.

"Um… Hi?" I'll try it.

"Sirius did you say something?"

"Nothing at all Moony." That's not going to fly.

He's smiling at me. Smile back, smile back, smile back!

"Something wrong, Padfoot?" He asks.

He's coming closer. Damn does he look like a predator. I can smell the banana now, smells delicious, but it's nothing next to him. He's way too close. Merlin no boy should sway his hips like that.

"N-no." Great, I'm stuttering, better than forgetting to reply I guess.

Is he in my lap? Close, but he's not sitting. He's going to notice I'm hard any second now, how can't he? He's going to notice, and he's going to run away because his best friend's a pervert. But he's still coming closer.

He's breathing on me. Breathing hot, sticky breath. Chocolate and banana breath. Breath I was just imagining on my own um… banana. His eyes are gorgeous this close up, golden and sparkling with mischief. I can feel a lump when I swallow, making the action louder than usual. His lips are very pink and nice, with a smile playing around them, and his long hair is brushing my face.

I'm not going to object. I'm hoping that he'll kiss me, I'm wishing he will. But he's going to pull away, I'm sure he'll pull away. I can see scars standing out individual and pink on his face. But mostly I can see them on his lips, where my eyes are focused.

Suddenly he's straddling my legs, sitting on me. He's not leaning forward anymore just staring at me. I'd love to think he's waiting for me to move. But I don't think he is. He can't be. That would be preposterous. But his eyes are big and expectant.

He's not speaking; I'm not speaking. He's just staring at me. Finally I can't help myself anymore. It's like my lips are magnetically attracted to his and I can't stop moving forward. Those soft pink lips draw mine like a cushion draws weary head.

The scars on his lips are raised slightly, giving a unique texture to the kiss. I want to lick each of them, and then the ones on the rest of his body, but first I want to enjoy feeling them pressed to my scarless lips. His arms are suddenly around my neck and mine are holding him as if I never want to let him go, and I don't.

Our lips are both moving, and my tongue is licking his lips. The scars there feel heavenly, as well as the feather softness beneath them. My hand has wandered to his hair, it's soft as down, just one more thing that's soft and sweet about him.

I don't want to pull away, but I can't breathe, and I need to. It's as if he's stolen my breath, and even after I've pulled away I still can't catch it. However I don't think I need to, if I died now I'd die happy, knowing I just kissed him, and I'd die in his arms. But I do catch my breath, only to have the sight of him smiling at me take it again.

"Everything you dreamed?" He teases.

"And more." I return, kissing him again.

I'm not sure whether this is heaven or not. Maybe I couldn't catch my breath again. However I'm lying in a bed beside a very naked Remus, very naked and very satisfied myself. I think that I am luckier than the banana was, but I won't tell you why, I don't kiss and tell.

It's funny, that Remus could be such a little seductress. He dragged me up here by the hand. I would usually be embarrassed, but I'll tell you right now I was damn proud to have something that beautiful willing to even touch me let alone hold my hand.

He looks like an angel. Hair in a golden halo above his head, eyes shining equally golden. Some may say his scars marred the perfect pale skin, you can see I go on about those scars. That's because they don't mar, they enhance. Those scars add to his beauty like outlines to it.

I'm watching him closely, and he knows it. He's watching me right back, and I wish I were as beautiful as he is, so that I could give him something nice to look at. However he looks happy, he's smiling at me. I somehow know he's about to say something preposterous, and sure enough, he does.

"Sorry I'm not too good looking Sirius."

My jaw must be through the floor; I can't believe it. What happened to that confident seductress of a moment ago?

"What? Are you kidding me? You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Remus!" My voice is sincere as it can be, but he looks skeptical.

"Really, Remus." I say.

"You're just saying that." He looks glum.

"No! I'm not; you're gorgeous, Moony. You make angels look ugly." My voice is way too honest, and I can't believe I'm saying such a mushy, girly thing. However it's true and I know it.

Mooney looks like he's going to cry. Cry with a smile, though. I'm smiling back at him, not thinking much about it.

"Thanks Padfoot." He says.

I lean forward to kiss him, happy to be able to do so freely. It's been so long that I've wanted to do that, maybe forever, maybe since before I met him even. But probably not, probably I've wanted to kiss him since third year.

Third year was the year that I noticed Remus. He had gotten himself a girlfriend, and I was jealous without knowing why. I thought I wanted the girl. What a ridicules notion. With Remus right there, why would I want any girl? But I thought I did, and so I chased after her. Remus hated me for a long while for it, but he forgave me. Remus always forgives me.

Maybe that's why I love him. So when I'm done kissing him, I tell him.

"I love you, Mooney."

"Love you too Padfoot."

It sounds sappy, we just kissed, now we're professing love, but that's just what happened. We're teenagers, united over a banana, anything could happen. I mean come on, UNITED OVER A BANANA. How much sillier and more unbelievable could this romance get?

So yeah, it was definitely the banana, and the chocolate.

A/N) I know this idea has been done before, I would like to say that as much as I would love to, I don't own Sirius, or Remus. In fact, I don't even own any bananas, so please don't sue me. And please don't get on my but about how cliché and random the romance and the 'I love yous' are, I know, I just wanted to write some silly fluff.


End file.
